senorwoolyfandomcom-20200213-history
¡PAN!
"He wants only one thing: Bread. Bread with butter. He doesn't get bread at home, so he and his friends go to a restaurant for bread. And they dance. And they want bread." ¡PAN!, or ''BREAD! ''in English, is a story following el muchacho -- and eventually many more -- on a quest for bread. Plot We start on el muchacho, staring down at a gross bowl of soup. Look over we see his family, eating bread. El muchacho requests for some bread, but his mom tells him to eat the soup. Upon closer inspection, el muchacho finds a bare chicken bone in the soup. Disturbed, he decides not to and continues to request bread, but his mom -- clearly agitated -- tells him she said no. Frustrated, el muchacho jams his fork into the table and walks out. Cut to a restaurant. El muchacho confidently strides in with some friends and sits down at a table. They're handed menus, and asked their order. Knowing what they want, they throw their menus away and demand bread. La mesera leaves to brings back their order, however comes back with something they're not expecting. She comes back with salsa and chips, which they all object to. She explains, saying that they're a Mexican restaurant and don't carry bread. They don't accept this however, and demand to be brought their bread. La mesera gets fed up and leaves them, however they get up and follow her. She's backed up against a wall, being demanded bread from when she asks if they want guacamole. None of them do, and demand to be brought bread along with the other restaurant patrons. With no other option, they all decide all they can do is go somewhere else. They leave, singing about their desire for bread. Lyrics Spanish= '''PRÓLOGO ¿Mamá? (Cómete la sopa.) ¿Mamá? ¿Por favor? ¿Me pasas el pan? (Cómetela.) ¿Mamá? ¿Por favor? ¿Me pasas el pan? (La sopa es buena para la salud.) (Cómetela.) Quisiera pan. (¡Te dije que no!) (La sopa es buena para la salud.) (Cómetela.) CANCIÓN Cuando fui al restaurante con mis amigos, yo solo quería pan. A nosotros la mesera nos preguntó: (¿Están listos para ordenar?) Sí, estamos listos. Queremos pan. Queremos pan con mantequilla. ¿Nos trae pan? Sí, estamos listos. Queremos pan. Queremos pan con mantequilla. ¿Nos trae pan? Por favor. Tenemos hambre. Tenemos mucha hambre. (Yo tengo ganas de comer pan.) (¿Me trae pan? ¿Me trae pan?) Tenemos hambre. Tenemos mucha hambre. (Yo tengo ganas de comer pan.) (¿Me trae pan? ¿Me trae pan?) La mesera nos dijo: (Sí, señores, enseguida.) Y ella fue por la comida. Cuando regresó con el plato de – ¡EH! ¿Qué es eso? (¿Qué es esa comida?) ¡Eso no es pan! ¡Eso no es pan! ¡Pedimos pan! ¿Por qué no nos trae pan? (Lo siento, señores.) (Es un restaurante mexicano.) (¿No les gustan los chips y salsa?) ¡¡¡¡NO!!!! Tenemos hambre. Tenemos mucha hambre. (Yo tengo ganas de comer pan.) (¿Me trae pan? ¿Me trae pan?) Tenemos hambre. Tenemos mucha hambre. (Yo tengo ganas de comer pan.) (¿Me trae pan? ¿Me trae pan?) Mesera, por favor, yo solo pido pan. Pido pan con mantequilla. (6x) (¿Quieren Uds. guacamole?) ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!! Tenemos hambre. Tenemos mucha hambre. (Yo tengo ganas de comer pan.) (¿Me trae pan? ¿Me trae pan?) Tenemos hambre. Tenemos mucha hambre. (Yo tengo ganas de comer pan.) (¿Me trae pan? ¿Me trae pan?) Vámonos, amigos. (¿Adónde?) A otro restaurante. Tenemos hambre. Tenemos mucha hambre. (Yo tengo ganas de comer pan.) (¿Me trae pan? ¿Me trae pan?) Tenemos hambre. Tenemos mucha hambre. (Yo tengo ganas de comer pan.) (¿Me trae pan? ¿Me trae pan?) |-|English= PROLOGUE Mom? (Eat the Soup.) Mom? Please? Will you pass me the bread? (Eat it.) Mom? Please? Will you pass me the bread? (The soup is good for your health.) (Eat it.) I want bread. (I told you no!) (The soup is good for your health.) (Eat it.) SONG When I went to the restaurant with my friends, I only wanted bread. The waitress asked us, (Are you ready to order?) Yes, we’re ready. We want bread We want bread with butter. Will you bring us bread? Yes, we’re ready. We want bread. We want bread with butter. Will you bring us bread? Please. We’re hungry. We’re really hungry. (I’m in the mood to eat bread.) (Will you bring me bread? Will you bring me bread?) We’re hungry. We’re really hungry. (I’m in the mood to eat bread.) (Will you bring me bread? Will you bring me bread?) The waitress told us, (Yes, gentlemen, right away.) And she went for the food. When he returned with the plate of – EH!! What is that? (What is that food?) That isn’t bread! That isn’t bread! We asked for bread! Why aren’t you bringing us bread? (I’m sorry, gentlemen.) (It’s a Mexican restaurant.) (You don’t like chips and salsa?) NO!!!! We’re hungry. We’re really hungry. (I’m in the mood to eat bread.) (Will you bring me bread? Will you bring me bread?) We’re hungry. We’re really hungry. (I’m in the mood to eat bread.) (Will you bring me bread? Will you bring me bread?) Waitress, please, I’m only asking for bread. I’m asking for bread with butter. (6x) (Do you guys want guacamole?) NOOOOOO!!!! We’re hungry. We’re really hungry. (I’m in the mood to eat bread.) (Will you bring me bread? Will you bring me bread?) We’re hungry. We’re really hungry. (I’m in the mood to eat bread.) (Will you bring me bread? Will you bring me bread?) Let’s go, friends. (Where to?) To another restaurant. We’re hungry. We’re really hungry. (I’m in the mood to eat bread.) (Will you bring me bread? Will you bring me bread?) We’re hungry. We’re really hungry. (I’m in the mood to eat bread.) (Will you bring me bread? Will you bring me bread?) Production ¡PAN!'s first release would be October 5, 2010 in Wooly's second album "Billy la Bufanda Presenta Mas Amigos." The video would be shot June to July 2011. All the dining room scenes would be shot in Wooly's own dining room, while all the restaurant scenes would be filmed at Lalo's Mexican Restaurant in Glenview, IL. The original singers in the song were Wooly's ex-students that had graduated 2 years ago, so Hunter B. and Nick T. had to be played by Roger B. and Samir G, however Ruby S. was able to return. The original actor for el muchacho's dad had to quit, so he was replaced by Wooly last minute. Notable events during filming include the contraption that made the soup bubble broke, making the substance (dish soap and red food coloring) leak everywhere. The video would be released September 15th, 2011. Characters * El Muchacho (played by Bo, sung by James Wooldridge) * Amigo #1 (played by Roger B, voiced by Hunter B./Nick T.) * Amigo #2 (played by Samir G, voiced by Nick T./Hunter B.) * Amigo #3 (played by Ruby S.) * La Mesera (played by Asha G.) * La Madre (played by Lot) * El Padre (played by James Wooldridge) * El Hermano (played by Zachary) * El Abuelo (played by Nemesio) * El Perro (played by Sammy) Child extras played by Ella B, Larenz B, Emma F, Hannah F, Sophia F, Hannah Fo, Devin F, Elizabeth J, Caroline L, Peyton M, Ruth O, Tessa O, Cecelia P, Russell S, Bella T, Zane T, and Ella W. Adult extras played by Anita Alcozer, Jed Bassett, Aubrey Bensfield, Kathy Davis, Dave Demuth, Katie Foust, Daisha Fox, Chris Jones, Clare Jones, Lisa Montgomery, Maria Murillo, Erin Murphy, Katie Myers, Evelyn Rottman, Elizabeth Sterling, Jennifer Thomas, and Jennifer Wooldridge. Trivia * .]]During the Find the Ganga Girls event, the Ganga Girls can be seen at 2:38 to the left of el muchacho. Category:Stories Category:Live-Action Stories Category:Live-Action Category:Songs